This invention relates to electrical enclosures, and more particularly, to a planar member for use with an enclosure capable of accommodating various electrical component configurations.
Electrical enclosures of similar size and shape are used in many different applications. Accordingly, these enclosures are fitted with a plurality of prepositioned openings to allow different types of components to be secured within the enclosure in a variety of configurations. Circuit breakers, various types of communication ports, and different electrical components may be installed in the enclosure and are secured through the pre-positioned openings with fastening means such as screws.
Depending on the type, number, and configuration of electrical components secured in the enclosure, a number of openings will remain unused and exposed. Electrical codes require that these unused holes be covered.
One method of covering these unused and exposed openings is the use of vinyl adhesive-backed dots which are manually placed over the holes. Applying these adhesive dots is very labor intensive, and can cause confusion as to which of the openings are to be covered. Moreover, in the event the assembler forgets to cover an opening which had to be covered, the openings have to be reworked, which again increases the cost of assembly and manufacturing.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a planar member for use in a support structure is provided. The support structure includes a back wall having a plurality of openings. The planar member includes a plurality of apertures which are positioned to align with the plurality of openings on the wall of the support structure when the planar member is secured to the wall. The plurality of apertures correspond to the anticipated openings to be used, while the remaining plurality of openings is covered by the planar member.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.